Sayaka's Story
by saintsofthefall
Summary: A prequel to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, one year prior to the main storyline from Sayaka Miki's point of view.


_It was a little over a year prior to the events of Homura Akemi's timelines. _

**Part 1**

Sayaka Miki was your average 13-year old, 7th grader. She was taller than most girls her age, with shoulder-length blue hair. She came from a rather wealthy family, and went to the finest private school in all of Mitakihara. Her two best friends were Madoka Kaname and Hitomi Shizuki.

It was a Monday morning, the first day of school for Sayaka after a long break, and she was beginning her first day of 7th grade.

Sayaka rolled over in her bed to reach for her phone on her night stand to check the time.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" Sayaka thought to her self as she checked the time on her phone, and jolted out of bed.

Sayaka got ready, grabbed all her stuff, and left the house as soon as she could.

"Ugh! I can't believe I overslept on the first day! I hope I'm not forgetting anything, I didn't even get to eat breakfast!" Sayaka thought to herself as she ran to school.

Sayaka had to run in and out of roads for quite some distance before she finally got to her school.

Sayaka finally approached the front of her school. She made better timing than she expected, and saw her two best friends, Madoka Kaname and Hitomi on their way.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Sayaka yelled over to Madoka and Hitomi.

Madoka and Hitomi stopped walking, and turned around to see Sayaka running towards them.

"Good morning Sayaka!" exclaimed Madoka.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" asked Hitomi.

Sayaka looked down, and saw her uniform was all crocked.

"I accidently overslept this morning..." replied Sayaka as she adjusted her shirt and skirt, and then the bow of her uniform.

"Hey Madoka, may I borrow your hair brush?" asked Sayaka.

Madoka reached into her bag, and let Sayaka borrow her hair brush.

"You overslept on the first day?" asked Hitomi.

"Yeah... I guess I just got so used to sleeping in over the break, I just got carried away and ended up sleeping in a little late" Sayaka replied as she brushed her hair.

"Thanks Madoka" said Sayaka and she handed the brush back to Madoka.

"No problem" replied Madoka.

The three girls continued on their way to school.

"So Sayaka, did you enjoy your break?" asked Hitomi.

"You bet! I rocked in my online games, and I kept beating everyone!" laughed Sayaka.

"Oh my, sound like fun!" said Hitomi.

"Sayaka, have you been staying up late over break playing games? Is that why you were late today?" asked Madoka.

"Haha, I guess you can say that" grinned Sayaka.

"So how was France?" asked Sayaka to Hitomi.

"Oh, it was amazing! Just as it is every year! Traveling with my parents every year for break is always one of the things I look the most forward to in the year" replied Hitomi.

"And Madoka, you got to go to the mountains to stay with your grandparents. How was your break?" asked Sayaka.

"Oh, it was great, and I had a really good time! In fact, that reminds me; I brought you both back special souvenirs that I'm going to give to you when we get to the school!" happily replied Madoka.

"You got me a souvenir! Awesome!" exclaimed Sayaka.

"Well, it's not much. I just really want to give you both something nice" said Madoka.

"Well, it's the thought that counts! Thank you for thinking about us!" happily replied Hitomi.

"You two are so lucky you got to go somewhere over break, I was stuck at home the whole time" said Sayaka.

"I thought you love playing online games though" said Madoka.

"Yeah, I won't deny that; but it still would have been fun to go somewhere exciting" replied Sayaka.

The girls were approaching the gates of the school.

"Are you both ready for the first day of school today?" asked Hitomi.

"Well, waking up late and scrambling to make it here on time wasn't exactly the best start of the new school year" sighed Sayaka, as she answered.

"Well at least you're here, and on time" said Madoka to Sayaka as she smiled at her.

"Oh, we need to see what classes we got assigned to in the front of the school" said Hitomi.

"Yeah! I hope we're going to all be together!" exclaimed Sayaka.

Madoka and Hitomi walked over to the boards that had all the listed.

"I wonder if I'm going to be in the same class as _him_ this year..." Sayaka thought to herself as Madoka and Hitomi were checking their classes on the list.

"So what classes are you in?" asked Sayaka as she walked over to Madoka and Hitomi and looked for her name on the list.

"Madoka and I are in class A this year" replied Hitomi, as Sayaka was looking for her name on the list.

"Oh..." said Sayaka as she looked at the list.

"What's wrong?" asked Madoka.

"I'm in class B..." replied Sayaka.

Sayaka was very disappointed that she wasn't going to be in the same class as her two best friends.

Madoka and Hitomi both felt sorry for Sayaka.

"I think it's because I got a low score on the math exam, so they put me in accelerated math. Now I can't be in the same class as both of you" sighed Sayaka.

"It's ok Sayaka. We'll still be able to walk to school together, and have lunch together, and see each other between classes" said Madoka as she put her hand on Sayaka's shoulder.

"Yeah, at least there's that!" cackled Sayaka.

Madoka and Hitomi started walking towards the front doors of the building, and Sayaka took one last look at the list.

"I am in the same class as _him_" Sayaka nervously thought to herself as she rechecked the list to look for _his_ name.

Sayaka walked over to Madoka and Hitomi, and they entered the building together.

Madoka and Hitomi went their separate way and headed to their class, while Sayaka headed to her class.

Sayaka found her seat in her classroom, and got her stuff ready for her first classes of the new school year.

When lunch came Sayaka, Madoka, and Hitomi met up for lunch. They went to the courtyard and sat under a tree where they normally ate lunch. The three girls started eating lunch, while having a conversation with each other.

"Since where all here eating lunch, I should give you both the souvenirs I told you I got!" said Madoka.

"Oh yeah, right! The souvenirs! I want to see mine" exclaimed Sayaka.

Madoka reached into her bag, and pulled out two pendants, one with a gold chain, one with a silver. The two pendants had an indigo gem.

"Hitomi, the gold one is for you. Sayaka, you get the silver one" said Madoka as she handed both girls the pendants.

"Oh, these so pretty!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"Yeah" agreed Sayaka.

"The gems in the pendants are very special gems that can only be found in the mountains. There's a legend from the village I stayed in, that if you let the moonlight reflect light from the gem at least once, then keep it on you at all times. You are destined for a life of good luck!" explained Madoka.

"Oh wow! That's so cool" replied Sayaka.

"Yeah, that you very much" said Hitomi.

"Yeah, thanks Madoka! This is awesome!" agreed Sayaka.

"I'm so glad you both like it" smiled Madoka.

The girls continued to eat their lunch while Sayaka and Hitomi admired their new gifts.

"So, are you two planning on going to the dance?" asked Madoka. "The dance?" asked Sayaka in a confused tone.

"The Back to School dance of course, it's going to be on Friday night this week. I'm going for sure!" Hitomi told Sayaka.

"Oh, right! The dance, of course!" Sayaka chuckled as she put her hand behind her head. Sayaka looked over at Kyousuke talking to his friends over at one of the picnic tables. "I'm not sure if I'm going to go..." Sayaka told Madoka and Hitomi.

"Well, it's up to you if you want to go or not. Hitomi and I are going though, and we'll miss you if you're not there" Madoka told Sayaka.

"It's just that, I don't really like wearing dresses, and I'm not really the best dancer" chuckled Sayaka.

"You don't need to dance if you don't want to. You could always just go there to talk with your friends, eat snacks, and listen to the music" said Hitomi.

"If you want to know the truth..." Sayaka said in a low voice as she put her head down. "I was hoping if I were to go to the dance, that maybe a boy was going to ask to take me..."

Hitomi and Madoka looked at each other, then looked at Sayaka.

"Well, you know Sayaka, the dance is still a week away. Maybe a boy will ask you between now and then" Madoka told Sayaka as she smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, boys aren't everything. I can still go there and have fun with you and Hitomi. In fact Madoka... I'm going to take you as my date to the dance!" Sayaka told Madoka as she poked her on the nose.

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Madoka.

Hitomi looked at Madoka and Sayaka with an awkward expression.

The school bell rang, and the girls packed their belongings and returned to class.

Sayaka took her seat in her classroom.

"The dance... It will be fun!" thought Sayaka to herself, as she closed her eyes while sitting at her desk, waiting for her teacher to start class.


End file.
